Baby's First
by FallenFan77
Summary: A multiple chapter story of the point where Inuyasha and Kagome have their first child. Starting from their child's first name to many first's, such as first name, first word, first haircut, first smile, laugh. Post manga. Feel free to review.
1. Baby's First Name Pick

**Baby's First**

-x-

**Author's Note**

I am not sure how long this would be, but I know the chapter's will be about around eight hundred to one thousand words at the most. I hope you enjoy it, this is after Kagome returns by the way. Some chapter's maybe similar to my one-shots. Well, I'll let you read.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha, but I do own their son o.o weird.

* * *

-x-

Inuyasha held the tiny bundle in his arms. The half demon was surprised that he was holding his son.

Kagome and Inuyasha were stumped on to finding the name for their nameless boy. "Kagome and the baby are resting well," Inuyasha heard Kaede say to the others that were outside.

"He's so tiny," Inuyasha's ears twitched to hear Kagome's words as she smiled up at him. Currently, he was sitting next to her, his back against the wall as she was lying down on the futon.

"He is," Inuyasha said, staring down at his son. The newborn's nose started to twitch and his small arms started to reach upwards.

"He's hearing your voice," Kagome let out a small laugh as she watched in awe at their son who's eyelids were closed.

"Your child is healthy Inuyasha, within a months time his claws and fangs will grow. He might as well learn how to crawl. I'll go get some water, come along Rin," Kaede said with a small and she walked away from the new parents. Rin smiled at them and walked off with the elder priestess.

"Are you just going to make us wait out here or are we going to be introduced by the next person who will be wielding tetsusaiga like a mad man?" Kagome and Inuyasha heard Miroku say from outside. Kagome noticed Inuyasha growl and she laughed,"It's alright. You guys can come in."

"Kagome-chan, he is so adorable," Sango said for the fiftieth time as she held her own son, Tadashi.

Inuyasha passed his son to his wife who was sitting up to get him.

Haruka and Sakura peered behind their father and smiled at the newborn. They giggled,"Baby has Inu-oji-san's ears."

Kagome laughed and held her son close, his small hands wandered over to her face and he let out a small grunt that made everyone laugh.

"Girls, now you must know that you can't pull on his ears like you do to Inuyasha," Miroku said to his twin daughters. The girls slumped down in sadness.

"Your father is right, you might hurt him," Sango said to them. Haruka and Sakura gasped and covered their mouths.

"We don't want to hurt him," they mumbled with wide eyes.

"Maybe one day you will get to hold him," Kagome said, Inuyasha looked at her with a 'you are trying to kill me' look. He opened his mouth to speak, but then there was a cry in the village.

One that disrupted the family moment. "Demon!"

Inuyasha cursed mentally and got up," It ain't getting anywhere near this part of the village," he walked to the door and looked over his shoulder at his wife and newborn child.

"I'll be right back, just don't go anywhere," Inuyasha ran out. He smirked when he heard Kagome say,"Sure. Where else am I suppose to go."

"Kagome-sama, I'll go help him out. Sango, stay here with the girls and Tadashi. We won't be long," Miroku said, following suit.

"Is daddy going to fight the demon?" Sakura asked, staring at her mother. Sango nodded and the twins gasped.

"Daddy isn't going to get hurt is he?" the twins asked in unison. Kagome smiled at the girl's love and care for their father and looked at the her son.

His ears started to twitch and his eyes gazed at hers, his lips began to tremble and his eyes watered. Kagome started to soothe him,"Shh, baby mama is here. Don't worry, your father will be here soon."

It didn't take more than ten minutes before both, Miroku and Inuyasha walked into the hut.

"Everything okay in here?" Inuyasha asked holding Tetsusaiga's hilt and went over to his family. "Yup, but someone missed you," Kagome said.

"He missed me? Our pup should know that I won't let anything happen to him and his mother," Inuyasha said.

Miroku and Sango smiled at each other and silently left the hut with their children to Shippo who was sitting outside talking to Rin and Kaede.

"And what you say is true," Kagome whispered as Inuyasha settled down next to her and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"True," she whispered and smiled. "I think I found a name for our son," she said. "That is if you like it," Kagome added. Inuyasha looked at her and waited.

"Makoto. For true."

Inuyasha grinned and the two parents stared at their son. "How about that pup, do you like that, Makoto?" In response, the newborn grunted as he did earlier and they both smiled.

_I can't believe that I have a son, but seeing all of this, is something I never expected. To have a home. _Inuyasha thought, he looked at Kagome who was saying things in a baby voice, _A wife that came from the future. _Then lastly at the newborn, _And a pup. A family. My family. _

* * *

**Author's Note**

I just hope they weren't ooc. If they were, please tell me and don't forget to review. There will be a lot of things coming your way. Thank you for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	2. Baby's First Smile

**Baby's First**

- _By:FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**

I'm back only for uhhh my lunch hour for work and I have only five hours to go. Yippi for me I guess...? Enjoy and thank you for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha! But I do own Makoto

* * *

-x-

Kagome was sitting on her chair as she sat near the window. Inuyasha was out for the moment collecting wood for the fire.

Kagome looked down at the sleeping boy in her arms. The patch of silver hair on his head was growing fast, his dog ears were visible than the last time.

The infant's nose scrunched various times and Kagome knew that he was starting to wake up from his nap.

Eyelids started to open slowly and then baby blue eyes were gazing up at the new mother. "Hi there, did you have a good nap my little Makoto," Kagome said in a baby tone.

"If you keep talking like that I don't think I'll get use to it," Inuyasha said, he had a smirk on his face watching his wife pout at him and then her attention turned to their son.

"Hmph, your daddy is a big meany," Kagome said to Makoto as he was settled down on a small futon and was looking up at them.

They watched their son as he was content on playing with his fingers and staring up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what his powers will be," Kagome wondered as she sipped a cup of tea and looked at Inuyasha who sat next to Makoto.

"Yeah I- ow," Inuyasha began to say when Makoto pulled his hair hard.

Kagome covered her mouth and laughed. "I don't see anything funny of our son pulling my hair," Inuyasha said with a looked.

Inuyasha took Makoto and held him in the air, he was staring at Kagome as the infant began to coo.

"I think our little boy enjoys playing with his father's hair and his ears," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha's gaze went to his son who tried to reach for his ears. "Oi, not the ears pup," he told him. Makoto blinked twice and continued on what he was doing.

"Those ears are the first thing that made me go to you, you know," Kagome said, taking another sip of her tea.

"Keh, my ears. You are obsessed with them. I don't know why."

"Aw, but they are so cute and they are making wait...he's smiling," Kagome got up from her seat and nearly fell off her chair and stared at her husband holding Makoto in the air just above his head.

"Inuyasha twitch your ears," Kagome told him. He shot her another look as to why. She groaned,"Because I said so."

_The woman didn't get enough sleep because of our pup crying and already she's getting all huffy. _Inuyasha thought and twitched his ears.

Kagome bit the bottom of her lip when she noticed her son's hands move back to him when his father's ears started to move.

She at first started to think that he'll start to cry, but at the precise moment she noticed his hands move to the twitchy ears and her son's lips forming into a smile, she brightened at the sight.

"I'm not the only one who loves your ears," Kagome said, walking over to her husband and child.

Inuyasha placed Makoto onto the futon and crouched down with his arms crossed over his chest. Makoto who was very quiet laid there, his eyes bulged at the moment when his father's ears twitched once more.

"I don't get what you people like about my ears," he said in annoyance. Kagome laughed and sat beside him,"That's what makes you special. Look at our son, he's smiling. Those cute little ears of yours is causing that."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at what she said. They gazed at one another, but were interrupted when they heard a growl come from their son.

"Alright pup, just this once," Inuyasha said, twitching them again.

Inuyasha watched his son smile, his very first smile.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I know, may have been short, but I have to go to work now. Thank you for reading! I'll be writing more today or tomorrow!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	3. Baby's First Laugh

**Baby's First**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note **

Thank you _Liz_ _Nekogami_ and _Supernatural Romance Lover_ for reviewing the last chapter. Also to the followers and favorites, _Imitation1, RubyRose101, hitomiko15, storyofmylifeman, subreaper01, sweetiepie3311, _and _xxxxmistyxxxx_ for favoriting. To _LXXIE6790_, _RubyRose101, hitomiko15 and xxxxmistyxxxx_ for following. Thank you everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

-x-

"My ears. Kagome I think I am going deaf," Inuyasha said as he wanted to bang his head on the wall.

"I'm trying to calm him down. He's not hungry, his diaper isn't dirty. He already has taken his afternoon nap," Kagome said as she softly swaddled their crying son as she paced back and forth in their hut's living area.

"Make it stop," Inuyasha groaned. Kagome glared daggers at him, one that could kill. "You try having a baby mister and then not sleep for two days straight. Then come back to me and tell me what you think."

She carefully placed Makoto down onto the futon. Inuyasha got up and wondered what was going on. All of a sudden he was pushed out of the house.

"Go do something!" Kagome shouted and walked back inside. Inuyasha stood there thinking, _What on earth happen? _

He walked towards Miroku and Sango's place when he heard a pop and something landed on his shoulder. "Inuyasha," a overly excited kitsune said with a big smile.

"Huh? What's with the face?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha didn't say anything. He grinned when it was the same face Miroku had when Sango had the twins.

"Kagome-okaa-san told you to go outside right?" the kit asked. "More like pushed out. This happened to Miroku to right," Inuyasha said.

Shippo nodded on his shoulder,"When Sango had the twins, they wouldn't stop crying. And when they had to use the bathroom they-"

"I think my nose would fall off. It hurts trying to think about it," Inuyasha said, he let out a heavy sigh when he finally noticed Miroku outside with his children.

"It's been a long time Inuyasha," the monk said, looking up from his son.

"It's been a day since we saw you," Inuyasha said and crossed his arms. "Since you are coming to me. I should guess that something is up," Miroku told him, arching a brow as well.

"Yeah, the pup won't stop crying and it's driving me and Kagome mad," Inuyasha said. Miroku smiled and placed his son on the grass,"The joys of parenthood. Have you-" he stopped when Inuyasha raised his arm.

"We did...well Kagome did everything. I don't got a clue on what to do. She's pretty mad."

Miroku nodded,"Perhaps a visit from us will do the trick. Maybe he just wants someone to play with." He was hit on the head by a certain half demon.

"I was thinking of my son and my girls," Miroku said slyly. Inuyasha scoffed,"Sure you were."

"Hello Inuyasha," Sango said as she came out of her hut and walked over to them, picking up Tadashi.

Inuyasha nodded at the demon slayer and looked over at the twins who were staring at him. "Inu-oji-san, are we going to go see Mako-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sango smiled at her daughter's question and looked at Inuyasha who shrugged. "Sure why not kid."

xxxx

Kagome sat on the chair, she was exhausted, not even a minutes sleep. "What's wrong Makoto," she asked her son who was still crying but not as loud as earlier.

"I should apologize to your daddy. I was mean wasn't I."

"Kind of," she heard, Kagome turned her head over her shoulder and smiled at her husband who just walked in with his arms crossed like always.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I was angry and tired and-" Inuyasha helped her up and pulled her close. Taking the time to inhale her scent.

"I think Makoto would be getting that little someone to play with soon," Miroku said.

That earned him a hit on the head by Sango who rolled her eyes. Everyone in the hut became quiet when they heard a musical laughter coming from a baby boy laying on the futon.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and Kagome stared at Makoto incredulously, their son wasn't crying.

He turned to Sango and Miroku who were standing there. Miroku was busy rubbing the back of his head while Sango was talking to the twins.

Then that's when the crying began. Inuyasha lifted his hands to cover his ears from the cries of his son. Kagome went over to talk to him, but he wouldn't stop.

Inuyasha smirked,"Miroku, can you come here for a second." The monk was confused as to what Inuyasha needed but went over to him anyway.

"What's..-" Miroku was hit over the head by him.

Kagome was about to yell when Makoto began to laugh once more. She looked back and forth to the two men and then to her son. Kagome covered her mouth and began to laugh along with Sango.

"I think your son likes it when Miroku gets hurt," Sango said, laughing at Miroku who was chuckling nervously.

"Hey I think I like it too," Inuyasha said, hitting the monk once more.

"I don't think violence is something a child should see at a young age," Miroku muttered. "Keh, well I have a reason for that one," Inuyasha told him.

Kagome arched a brow in questioning, but turned to her son that was laughing hysterically that made her heart melt and her smile wide.

"What is the reason?" Sango asked.

"I never hit him for the time he asked Kagome to bare his children and when he groped her," Inuyasha said glaring at Miroku.

"That was years ago," Miroku told him.

"And now it makes me and my pup happy. It causes you pain and it causes Makoto to laugh."

"I don't see the joy in my pain," Miroku muttered. His comment made everyone laugh, especially the first born of Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Lol, I liked this chapter. Thank you for reading! I just posted two chapters for Dead Inside But Still Alive. I'll be writing another chapter for this tomorrow.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	4. Baby's First Time Meeting Uncle Sesshy

**Baby's First**

- _By:FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**

Man...when I'm in school it goes so fast and then when I finish my classes I go to work. And still, I don't even know what day it is. Time is going so fast. I barely have time to go on here and write my stories *sob* because when I get home, I have homework to do and then I'm tired xD. **FYI: **The only story that would be updated frequently would be One Love Two Hearts Three Words. (Maybe this story too.)

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

-x-

It was three months after Makoto was born and Inuyasha was leaning against the hut's wall with a scowl on his face.

"He wants to what?" Kagome asked as she gave Makoto a bottle of milk. The three month year old boy eagerly reached out for it and nearly snatched it out of his mothers hands.

Inuyasha growled low in a scowling manner at the young pup who's ears pinned down to his skull. Makoto looked up to his father than at his mother and he let out a little whine.

"It's okay baby," Kagome said giving her son a kind hearted smile. Makoto smiled up at his mother when she gave him the bottle. He drank it as if he were trapped in the desert for days.

"Sesshoumaru wants to meet him. Some stupid law from back in the old days, usually the high ranking of the daiyoukai would see the newest member of their clan. But being that this is Sesshoumaru, I don't trust him," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

Kagome nodded at her husbands words, after hearing that, she was afraid that Sesshoumaru would hurt their son. But he was an uncle for crying out loud, would he be capable of hurting his own nephew?

"I know you still don't trust him, even after all that has happened between the two of you. Every time you see each other, you always fight. Let's just go with one day without the two of you biting off each other's heads. If it's a law, then we have no other choice, Sesshoumaru has to meet our son. I hope everything will go okay," Kagome said glancing over at her son.

Makoto was raising his bottle up in the air, he continuously moved the bottle up and down, nothing came out of it. Kagome stifled a laugh as she and Inuyasha watched him. Makoto looked in to see if there was anything else to drink. Then the bottom of his lip quivered when he noticed that there was nothing inside of it.

He looked over to his parents and the hand that he was holding the bottle with was raised to them. "You Inu's love food don't you," Kagome muttered as she went over to getting the bottle from her son, even the boy could hold his own bottle, sit up, crawl, he still hasn't talked or even begin to form words. Kaede told them even he's more intelligent and fast learning than normal human children. It won't be long when he begins to talk or at least say his first word.

Inuyasha got up and placed his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt,"He's here," he growled dangerously. Kagome placed the bottle on the counter, then walked over to Makoto and picked him up. She looked at her son with curiosity, wondering what Sesshoumaru do.

Kagome then headed straight for the door, she lifted the bamboo cover a little and still had it raised when Inuyasha spoke. "Oi, where do you think you are going?" she heard Inuyasha say.

"Didn't you say that Sesshoumaru wanted to meet our son," Kagome said. "He is forced to by the clan, he doesn't care about our son. I'll like it he just stayed out of our lives," Inuyasha retorted.

Makoto looked over his mother's shoulders. Yards away, he could see a man. At first the young pup was confused as to why the man looked like his father, being that his father was in their home. Makoto sniffed the air and realized it was someone kin to him.

Inuyasha eye twitched in annoyance and then walked out with Kagome holding their son. He walked a foot in front of them, his golden eyes glinted dangerously at the unwelcome demon by his home.

"I thought you were coming in a week," Inuyasha said venomously.

"This Sesshoumaru wants to get this over with a much as you do little brother," the daiyoukai said. His loyal vassal stood next to him with the staff of two heads. The green toad snorted in disgust at the sight of the baby in Kagome's arms. Makoto scrunched his nose and let out a soft grr sound at the imp.

"Why that little-" Jaken muttered when he was silenced by Sesshoumaru saying his name. "Jaken," the daiyoukai said in a mighty voice. "Y-Yes Milord?"

"Go find Rin. This won't take long." "Yes Milord," the imp said and running off on his little legs. Sesshoumaru glazed at the child who's ears lowered.

"What is the boys name?" he asked. Inuyasha stood a little closer to Kagome who bit the bottom of her lip. "Makoto," Inuyasha growled at his older half brother.

"Hn."

Kagome took a step forward she was going to ask him a question that made Inuyasha think she was dropped on the head as an infant. "Sesshoumaru, would you like to hold him?"

"This Sesshoumaru is only seeing your child from orders of the clan."

"I know," Kagome said with discontent,"But I'm only asking you as an uncle."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what his wife was saying, _Has she gone mad? This is Sesshoumaru._

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome let a small smile come upon her lips as she was about to walk toward the Lord of the Western Lands when she was stopped by a clawed hand that rested on her shoulder.

She stared at Inuyasha and he looked over at his son than at her. Kagome gave him a curt nod, understanding what he implied and gave their son to him.

Inuyasha held the babbling baby boy and slowly walked over to Sesshoumaru. "You better not try anything," Inuyasha growled.

"This Sesshoumaru will not go against your word," the daiyoukai retorted, his face unchanged.

Once the young pup was in his hands, Sesshoumaru looked at him. The boy's ears constantly twitched at every noise, low growls were surfacing and his nose sniffed at his scent.

"The boy knows that I am blood related. He is smarter than you ever were in his age," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome held Inuyasha back when he stepped to the daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru gazed back at the boy who was smiling up at him, showing his fangs.

After that, Sesshoumaru gave the young pup over to his mother and turned around and walked away.

Kagome didn't fail to notice the barely visible smile that came across the daiyoukai's face. "Well, I'm glad that's over," Inuyasha said when Sesshoumaru wasn't in line of view.

"For our baby's first time meeting his uncle, I think it went quite well. I never that I'd see him smile," Kagome said cheerfully, walking back to the hut.

Inuyasha gapped, _he smiled. It's damn right official, the world has gone mad. _He followed his wife inside.

As Kagome carried Makoto, his head rested on her left shoulder as father walked on his mother's right side. The boy noticed a figure in the clearing and lifted his tiny hands and waved goodbye.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes seeing Inuyasha's pup and turned leaving the forest.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Well that wasn't so bad right? Well I got to go and start work. Bye!_

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	5. Baby's First Time Using His Powers

**Baby's First**

- _By:FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**

Don't really have much to say than thank you to those who reviewed, follow and favorited. You guys are awesome.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

-x-

It was a beautiful day in the village two months after Sesshoumaru's visit. The sounds of birds chirping and villagers going in and out of the village would be the only thing heard.

"Do you think that Makoto will be walking soon?" Sango asked Kagome as she and her children were sitting on the ground waiting for their husbands to return from their extermination.

"I think so. Or that's what Kaede-ba-chan told me. Children with demon blood learn faster than full human blooded children," Kagome said placing Makoto on her lap and ran her fingers through his silky silver hair that was now up to the middle of his back.

Makoto was babbling and turned his head over his shoulder. He leaned onto his mother's chest and closed his eyes. Kagome smiled and held him close.

"He is very sweet, I think he gets that from you," Sango said putting Tadashi onto the ground. Tadashi, the ten month year old boy of Sango and Miroku walked over slowly to Kagome.

"Aw, he has already figured it out hasn't he," Kagome said when Tadashi plopped back down onto the ground and started to play with the grass.

"He just began two weeks ago, but he hasn't mastered it at all yet," Sango said taking her son back into her arms.

"If he's walking this far then he'll get it soon. I wonder where our husbands are, they should've gotten here by now," Kagome said looking around.

"That's true," Sango said looking for her husband as well. Kagome was going to turn her attention back to Makoto when she felt a presence nearby. She looked in the direction and there was a beastly figure going their direction.

Sango noticed it as well and quickly got up,"Girls inside now," she said. Haruka and Sakura trembled and nodded at their mother's words. Sango's hiraikotsu was laying on the ground, but with her son in her hands she couldn't use it.

"Kagome hold Tadashi for me," Sango said passing her son over to Kagome who nodded quickly, putting Makoto who was holding tightly on her kosode on her left arm and picking Tadashi with her right.

"You go inside, I'll take care of the demon," Sango said, she was in her demon slayer outfit and held hiraikotsu up.

Kagome hurriedly went into Sango's hut and stood by the crying children. "Where is daddy," they cried. Kagome looked at them with hopeful eyes,"Your father and Inuyasha will be here soon."

Kagome noticed Sango get hit with her own weapon and fly backwards onto the ground. She quickly placed Tadashi and Makoto on the nearest futon. Her bows and arrows were resting by the door. Every second she wasted, the beast demon was walking to Sango who wasn't moving.

"You girls stay in here," Kagome told Haruka and Sakura, they held onto her nagabakama. "Auntie K'gome what happened to mommy, she isn't getting up."

"I'll go get your mother," Kagome said and smiled down at the twins. Kagome looked at her son, his blue eyes were somehow pleading her not to go out there where the danger was.

"Mommy will be right back," Kagome whispered and quickly kissed her son's forehead. She stepped out of the hut and notched a arrow on the bowstring.

She let it fly in the direction of the beast demon and it merely only scratched the back. The wind was starting to pick up and Kagome cursed mentally. She noticed Sango starting to move and get up. Kagome motioned her head to the hut and Sango nodded.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with our family," Kagome said and let another arrow fly, the beast demon held up the club that it had and used it as self defense.

Sango had already gotten to the hut and went to calm down her children.

"Haruka, Sakura everything will be alright," Sango said as her twin daughter's cried and held onto her legs. Sango turned around when she noticed a figure fly into the hut and collide with the table.

"Kagome!" she screamed, noticing the priestess-in-training having a hard time getting up. "I'm okay," Kagome said, she crawled over to Makoto.

"That is a troll. Kaede once told me of them before but they are very rare," Kagome told Sango. Sango nodded,"I know, did you get hurt anywhere?"

Kagome shook her head, it didn't hurt than it looked, it whacked me with it's club before I can put another arrow onto my bow." There was a scrap on her cheek and Makoto looked up and sniffed the air.

"We have to-" then there was a crash and a gigantic club hurdled down destroying a part of the hut.

-x-

"You keep ripping people off," Inuyasha said to Miroku as they walked over to the village.

"I know it's wrong, but I have a family," Miroku told him. "Keh, it ain't going to be good when-," Inuyasha sniffed the air. It was a forest and dingy smell and it wrecked of demon.

"There's a demon in the village," Inuyasha growled and took off. "A- Wait for me," Miroku said running along with him, leaving the barrels of rice forgotten, his family was more important.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, running in the direction of Sango's hut. _Damn, how did a demon manage to get into the village. Where is the old hag_, Inuyasha thought, running faster.

What he came across wasn't what he wanted to see. Sango and Miroku's hut was destroyed. He sniffed the air once more, he could faintly smell of death and tears. His ears twitched at the sounds of a baby crying,"Makoto."

Inuyasha desperately picked up planks of wood and threw them aside. "Inuyasha where-Sango!" Miroku shouted when he neared the destroyed hut.

Inuyasha kept on lifting the wood along with Miroku and came across a green bubble. "A barrier," Inuyasha muttered, his brows narrowed. It was transparent but you could see the color of it very faintly. What he saw inside of it, was his wife laying on the ground with Makoto crying in her arms. Sango and the children were to their left with their eyes closed.

Makoto seeing the face of his father stopped crying and the barrier dissipated. "Inuyasha," his ears twitched to hear Kagome's soft call for him. "I'm here," he said picking her head up pulling her head to his lap as he sat down on the ground.

"Did you," Inuyasha began to say. Kagome shook her head slowly,"He used his powers for the first time." Inuyasha looked over to his son who crawled over to him and cuddled by his mother and him. His blue eyes stared into his fathers and he smiled. The scent of death that Inuyasha smelt earlier must have been the demon's and knowing that his son was the one to destroy it, made him smile proudly.

* * *

**Author's Note**

You know what movie I want to see from my favorite book series, would be Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater and of course Fallen by Lauren Kate. I am just waiting for that day. If it doesn't come out in less than two years I am going to go mad. There I go rambling again, thank you for reading my weirdness of an author's note and my chapter. The next one will be posted tomorrow.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	6. Baby's First Time Meeting Kouga

**Baby's First**

- _By:FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**

Arigato minna! Your reviews make me happy, here is another chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

-x-

Makoto looked back and forth between his mother and father. The words that came out of their mouths made him confused. Only a week has passed since the troll incident.

"I think it's because of my spiritual power that flows in him. We have to talk to Kaede about it. The barrier, it killed the demon," Kagome said as she looked over at her son.

"Fine, but don't let the old hag give him any of her potions. I don't like the smell of em' and neither does he," Inuyasha said, turning his head away and closing his eyes in cocky demeanor.

Kagome sighed,"I won't okay." He looked at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Keh." Kagome walked her way to Makoto and picked him and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Can you say goodbye to daddy? Say bye daddy. Bye daddy," Kagome said with a big smile that made her laugh when their son would only tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"The pup should be talking by now," Inuyasha said. He patted his son's head and smirked,"But he'll learn."

"He will also learn how to say mommy and daddy in time. Or maybe walk. Well, we'll just see," Kagome said walking to the door with Makoto holding on to her kosode. He began to make babbling noises as she reached their hut's bamboo matt door.

"Where are ya going woman," Inuyasha said, arching a brow at her. Kagome looked over at her shoulder,"To Kaede's, it's been two days since I've been there. With the baby and all."

"Keh, you aren't going there walk. Not if I have a say in it," Inuyasha said, picking her up in bridal style and running to the elder miko's hut.

Makoto let out fits of laughter when they were on their way to Kaede's hut, it brought smile's to his parents.

"Kagome-sama! Inuyasha-sama!" a perky Rin said as she sat outside Kaede's home being shown drawing made by Shippo. The kit was sitting there and smiled at them.

"Shippo, you're here. How is your training going?" Kagome asked him. He jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, once Kagome was placed onto the ground.

"It's going really great, I advanced two ranks so far," Shippo said with a broadened smile.

"Congratulations, you have been working hard. Soon you'll be a great fox demon," Kagome told him. He nodded and puffed his head in pride.

"Keh, we'll just see about that. We would have to wait a hundred years then," Inuyasha said. Shippo gapped and he jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder. "You big bully. I will be a great fox demon soon," Shippo remarked.

"Sure whatever runt," Inuyasha said to the young kit, then turned to Rin,"Where's the old hag, we got some questions to ask her."

"Kaede-sama went out to the fields to get some herbs for some more remedies. She will be back soon and- oh look she's here now," Rin said.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see the elder miko walking over to them. "My, my, what brings you here. It's nice of you to be here, how is life treating ye?" Kaede said. She smiled at the Inuyasha and Kagome and then looked at Makoto who was sucking on his thumb.

"Everything is fine Kaede-obaa-chan, we have some questions regarding Makoto. You see," Kagome began retelling the events that happened last week when the troll attacked. Kaede was out in another village when it all happened.

"I see, so he placed a barrier around ye and Sango's family. Ye are right about him having spiritual powers, not much, but only enough to put a barrier to protect himself and others. I have not encountered such a youngling like him, a half demon with both demon and spiritual power. It's a gift if I have to say so myself," Kaede said looking at the child in Kagome's arms.

Makoto sniffed the air and growled. "Keh, so the pup smells it too eh," Inuyasha muttered, placing a hand on the hilt of his tetsusaiga.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, hearing the small growls coming from her son and louder one's coming from Inuyasha. "Seems like the wolf finally showed up," Inuyasha said.

"Kouga-kun," Kagome looking in the distant, seeing a whirlwind going in their direction.

Kouga stopped feet away with a scowl on his face,"Dog breath how is it that I smell Kag-..Kagome," Kouga said not believing his eyes. Kagome smiled,"Hi Kouga."

"You are back, last time I came here was when after you defeated Naraku. The monk and demon slayer told me you were back in your era. When did you come back?" he asked her, just as he stepped closer.

"About a little over a year ago," Kagome calculated in her head. It was well over a year and five months since she has been in the feudal era. Four months after she returned, she first found about that she was having Makoto. Six months later he was born, and now her son was five months old.

"What! Mutt-face, since when were you going to tell me that-...," Kouga finally took notice of Makoto in Kagome's arms, clutching to his mother tightly and baring his tiny fangs at the wolf.

Inuyasha stepped closer to his wife and son's side, narrowing his eyes at Kouga. "So you two...uh," Kouga had a difficult time actually saying mated and having a pup.

Kagome blushed, feeling the heat rising on her cheeks and she nodded,"This is our son."

Kouga nodded once and stepped a foot closer. Makoto, young as he was, didn't know whether he was friend and foe, unleashed the power he once used before. From Kouga's eyes, he could not see the barrier until he was zapped back and thrown off his feet.

"Kouga-kun," Kagome said in concern. Inuyasha smiled at his son and wanted to scream out to the world that the mangy wolf finally got what he deserved, even if he couldn't hurt the wolf. He was glad that his son did.

Kouga's eyes widened, _A barrier, how is that possible? _he thought. He looked over to the pup and then got up, sniffing the air carefully,"How is he a half demon?"

Kagome bit the bottom of her lip and looked over at Inuyasha for help. "Keh, figure that out stupid," Inuyasha said to Kouga as he crossed his arms.

Kaede, Rin and Shippo sighed. "You want to go draw some more?" Shippo asked. Rin shrugged and she and the kit walked into Kaede's hut. Kaede shook her head,"I'm getting to old for this," she disappeared into the entrance of her home.

Makoto slightly tugged on his mother's kosode and let out a small whine. "You're hungry, I know baby," Kagome looked down at her son as she said those words. "Inuyasha, try not to start a fight while I'm feeding Makoto. I don't want you two to cause any trouble so early in the morning," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha nodded and watched his wife and son go into the Kaede's hut. He was about to unsheathe tetsusaiga when he heard an, "I mean it or I'll put the beads on you on more than sit you for not listening."

His ears lowered and growled,"Damn wench." He turned over to the wolf that had a smug look. "Keh, you can leave now. There's nothing holding you here so why don't you go."

"What ever mutt, take care of her and your pup. If you don't I'll just come over and get them both," Kouga said.

"Like hell, I would never let you take them," Inuyasha growled.

Kouga smirked at him,"I know that. They are better off in your protection anyways."

Inuyasha blinked several times at his words.

"You better take good care of them. I've got someone waiting for me and she won't be too happy if I'm not there when she figures out I left her back at the den. Later mutt-face," as quick as he came, Kouga left.

Inuyasha turned around, he saw Kagome by the window. "Daddy is coming, wave to daddy," Kagome said with a smile. Makoto looked at his father and smiled and raised his small hand and let out a grunt.

"I'm coming pup," he said, knowing that his son heard him, seeing his tiny triangular white ears twitch. Bring a smile to his face, just knowing that there was also someone else waiting for him, made him happier than he ever was.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the wait, I've been caught up with school and work. I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	7. Baby's First Words

**Baby's First**

- _By:FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**

Arigato minna! Your reviews make me happy, here is another chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, I had a busy week with school. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

-x-

"Makoto," Inuyasha walked about the hut searching for his son. He scratched his head with confusion. He was glad that Sango took Kagome out of their home for a while to take a short break and let her be relaxed and without any worries of Makoto.

Kagome wasn't too fond of it, but Inuyasha surprisingly told her to go and relax as long as she was near the village. He recalled her saying that she wasn't a child and she can perfectly take care of herself.

"Keh, she is a clumsy wench," Inuyasha muttered. His thoughts broke when he remembered the one thing that was most important at the moment. "Makoto!" he called out once more, his voice began to rise.

He heard a little laugh come from behind him and with that, Inuyasha turned around and noticed his eleven month year old boy smirking with his small fangs over his bottom lip.

"You trying to sneak up on me are ya?" Inuyasha questioned, quickly snatching Makoto in his arms and tossing him in the air, but not too high. The hut filled with Makoto's bubbly laughter.

"Inuyasha!" he heard from outside, recognizing the kit's voice anywhere. Inuyasha also noticed his son hear Shippo call out for him from the constant twitching of his ears and how they turned in the direction of the kit's shout.

"Hey Makoto," Shippo said with a ear-to-ear smile, his bushy tail moved in content look up at his little brother. "Hey Shippo, you doing okay?" Inuyasha asked looking down at the kitsune.

"Really great I went up two ranks but they are getting harder everytime I advance. Where is Okaa-san?" Shippo asked scanning the room.

"She's out with Sango," Inuyasha answered, lifting Makoto up as the young pup pulled one of his forelocks. Makoto laughed in delight. Shippo grinned,"You made a good toy for both the twins and now Makoto."

Inuyasha growled in annoyance at his remark and tried to get his son to let go of his hair. Makoto's eyes bulged at his father's growls and his hand reclined but then went onto the beads that were around his father's neck. Inuyasha smiled, right after Makoto used his powers for the first time, Kagome took off the subjugation spell from the necklace and he decided just to wear it since it was what connected them in the first place.

"Inuyasha? Makoto? Hello?" they all turned to the bamboo matted door when Kagome entered with a basket in her arms.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo semi shouted, but not to loud for it would hurt Makoto's ears with his high regular shouts.

"Shippo," Kagome placed the basket in time for her to catch her adopted son that jumped into her arms. Makoto's bottom lip quivered and he began to cry.

Kagome looked over to Makoto and tilted her head to the side,"Sweety, what's wrong," she walked over to her son that was in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha stared at his son as well, nothing was wrong with him. He didn't smell any pain on...he chuckled at his son's cries earning a glare from his wife. "What's so funny? Our son is crying!" she half asked and half yelled at him.

"The pup's just jealous that you are holding Shippo and not him," Inuyasha answered. Shippo's eyes widened then saddened,"I didn't mean to make Makoto cry." Kagome switched her gaze from Makoto to Shippo who's eyes watered.

"Don't worry Shippo, the pup is suppose to be like that," Inuyasha said, smirking at the kit. Shippo sniffed and nodded, remembering the time that his adoptive father said that men never showed their tears.

Makoto's ears twitched at his mother' sigh and watched her sit beside them. Inuyasha let Makoto crawl over to Kagome and place himself on her lap and smiled at her. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder and grinned at his little brother.

Makoto's attention went toward the bushy tail of that of the fox kit and pulled it. Shippo yelped and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Sweety, that wasn't nice," Kagome said staring down at her son who had a smirk just like his father. Makoto's blue eyes shot to the door as Inuyasha shot to the hilt of his tetsusaiga that was leaning against the wall beside him.

"Kagome, you and Makoto and Shippo stay here. I'll deal with the problem," Inuyasha told them and ran out the door to face what ever demon it was. Before she can realize what was going on, Shippo ran out of the door following Inuyasha. Kagome shouted his name but the young kit did not listen.

Makoto began to cry for his father and older brother sensing the trouble outside.

He could hear the loud cries of his son. Inuyasha had the transformed tetsusaiga in his hand and it was pointed at the snake demon yards away from him. "I heard a half demon lived in this forest and was feared by some, but I see nothing but a weakling," it had said.

"Keh then take a good look in the mirror," Inuyasha retorted. He would not let that snake demon anywhere near his family. His ear's twitched to the sounds of Shippo calling for him.

"Shippo go back to Kagome," Inuyasha growled at the kit. Shippo was by his side and clenched his hands into tight fists at his side.

Shippo shook his head,"No. I'll stand by you. You might not like it, but if anything happened to you...Otou-san, I'll be upset."

It was the first time Shippo ever called him his father. Inuyasha began to get even more worried when he noticed Kagome and their son walking out of their hut and to their direction. "Kagome, get yourself and Makoto out of here and far away from this fight!" Inuyasha shouted.

A full out battle will commence and Inuyasha was plagued with fear that danger will happen to his family. It appeared that the snake demon had a small army of it's kind and it gathered up behind the leader.

"Keh, is that all you got," Inuyasha remarked and saw Kagome retreating, only to get her bow and arrows. It was all too soon when the hoards of demons were going in their direction.

Kagome had her bow in arrow, but with their eleven month year old son in her arms she couldn't fire any arrows. Kagome hated not being able to help out, she cared for the safety of their child. Although, she cared about Inuyasha being in danger as well.

Time stood still, in horror she watched Inuyasha being attacked from all around and Shippo as well. She heard the words,"Fox fire," and "Wind scar," here and there. That would make her even more nervous and she felt Makoto squirming in her arms.

He would open his mouth to say things, but he would just babble. Kagome bit the bottom of her lip, there was a huge dust cloud that she couldn't see a thing.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said helpless from the side lines. She couldn't see him, where was he? Where was Shippo? Her eyes watered in desperation, "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha heard his mate call for him, but he was concerned for the young kit that laid on the ground covered in dirt. "Shippo, stand back," he told him. Shippo nodded and stood behind him and noticed the bands of snake even a few lizard demons starting to gather to attack once more.

"I had enough...WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted angrily and killed off the demons, disintegrating them into ash. "Keh, bunch of-"

"Daddy..."

That one word made his heart stop and he slowly turned around. It wasn't the kit's voice. It was his son's.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?!" Kagome called off, running to them. "Don't you ever tell me to leave when I know that you are in trouble," Kagome cried out to him as she stopped a few feet from them.

Shippo stared at Makoto, surely Kagome must have heard Makoto say his first word. No she couldn't have because the young pup had said it in a whisper for only demon's or in Inuyasha's case, to hear his word.

"What is wrong? You aren't hurt are you? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stepped to her and looked at Makoto that was in her arms.

"Pup, say that again," he said. Inuyasha wanted to make sure it was no illusion or him losing his sense of hearing. Kagome still didn't know what was going on but noticed their son start to open his mouth.

"Daddy...okay?" Makoto questioned.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded,"Yes, daddy's okay." Makoto was given to Inuyasha and placed his head on his father's shoulder. "Daddy okay," the young pup confirmed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I will write another chapter tomorrow. I was caught up with school and homework and work. Thank you for reading.

Yours truly,

Fallen :)


	8. Baby's First Steps

**Baby's First**

- _By:FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone, thank you for reading my story. Sorry it took me a week to update, school is a hassle when it comes to writing. You guys are the best, surely you knew that right? Enjoy reading the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

-x-

"Daddy. Mama. Hungry," Makoto whined as he sat on the futon, his blue eyes staring up at his parents were talking about something he did not understand.

"Keh, ever since the pup began to speak all he'd ever want is food," Inuyasha said, looking at his son with a smirk on his face.

"True, he must take it from you because from what I remember, when I went to the future and came back, I would bring you ramen," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha began to think about the instant-noodles and his smirk was replaced by a broad smile. Kagome lightly slapped his shoulder, then laughing happily to herself.

"Shippo!" the young half demon cried when the kitsune entered the hut. When Makoto would say Shippo's name, it always came out as Chip-oh. Kagome smiled as her adopted son sat next to Makoto.

"So close," Shippo said with a smile, sitting down next to him. Makoto raised his hand to pull his tail,"Not fluffy...like Uncle's..."

Kagome laughed a little when she remembered when her son had once pulled Sesshoumaru's mokomoko-sama.

Shippo pouted and retracted his tail to him. His light-brown tail had grown, it was now longer than it was and less bushier. Shippo was at least a foot taller than he was the last time he came to visit them.

"So Makoto actually pulled on his mokomoko-sama?" the kitsune asked Kagome, surprised that his little brother had dared to touch the Daiyoukai's mokomoko-sama without getting away with it, in the least killed.

"He did. I assume that he is getting softer now," Kagome told him, stirring the pot of miso soup she was making for them.

"Keh, he's getting soft _alright_. He's a pain in-" Inuyasha said, but was interrupted by his wife when she cleared her throat, reminding him that their child was in the room.

His ear flicked in annoyance, then taking the moment to sigh before continuing," He's like that to you, Rin and Makoto."

"That's because everytime he comes around _you_ start an argument with him. Onii-san will not hurt anyone in the village and you know that already," Kagome said. She looked at Inuyasha, whom had a blank expression on his face.

"I'll never get use to that," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms in his sleeves and leaning back with his back against the wall.

Makoto pouted, he hated being ignored, but luckily his father placed him in his lap. Makoto was startled at being pulled up into the air for a few seconds, his blue eyes bulged momentarily then settled down when his father brought him onto his lap.

"Get use to what?" Kagome asked, serving bowls of soup, afterwards, passing them out.

"You calling Sesshoumaru _onii-san_," he had said in distaste.

"Well, we are married, so it's customary to call him that isn't it? Or should I just call him fluffy," Kagome arched a brow, but seeing that Inuyasha grinned at the name, she rolled her eyes,"You are so immature."

"Who you callin' immature," he told her.

"You of course. Who else would I be calling that to?" Kagome retorted.

Shippo smiled, it was just like old times, but they still haven't changed one bit. Except that they were more protective and less...how was he going to put it...mature for the matter as of now.

The kit looked over to Makoto who was placing his tiny hands onto the wooden floor. Shippo's emerald eyes widened in realization, drowning out the argument that Inuyasha and Kagome were having.

"Um...Dad..Mom," Shippo said, not taking his eyes off of his little brother.

"I ain't immature, it just sounds wrong when you call him that!" Shippo heard Inuyasha say.

"How is that wrong? He is your brother," Kagome retorted.

"Half brother and-" Inuyasha stopped when he felt a hand pulling his hakama.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Makoto said then placing his fist in his mouth. His blue eyes looked up at his parents who had their eyes bulging out of their eye sockets.

Shippo shook his head, with his hands right up in the air,"That's why you guys miss things when you two are fighting."

"Oh my...Oh Kami, I can't believe we missed our sons first steps," Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha's ears drooped and so did Makoto's. Inuyasha picked their son up and walked a few feet backwards, then placing his son on the floor, also whispering something lightly in his ear.

Makoto was now sucking his thumb and his ears flicked three times. Shippo had a smile on his face, realizing what his adopted father was going to do.

"Oi," Inuyasha had said to get his wife's attention. Kagome looked up from her hands that were on her face to see Makoto walking wobbly to her. It was the cutest sight any new mother could have seen. Even if it wasn't perfect, she had the brightest smile Inuyasha had ever seen.

"Mama...I'm hungry," the half demon child had said tugging on her nagabakama. "Yes baby I know, I'll get you something to eat," Kagome said picking her son up and smiled up at her husband.

Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulders. "Did Makoto ever ask if he was going to have a baby sister or brother?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha shook his head,"No, I don't think so. He only asks for food and says that he's sleepy. Why are ya asking?

Shippo had a broad smile,"Just want to know that's all." Even if his adopted father couldn't smell it yet, he was glad he caught it firsthand. It'll sure be a heck of a surprise, perhaps best on Makoto's upcoming first birthday.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I had most of this chapter ready, but I also had a terrible cold that still hasn't passed yet. Goodness I hate being sick. Anyways, thank you for reading. For those A LONG Journey Ahead fans who have read it, I have the one-shot of it's sequel, (Would Kagome remember being a little girl?) Check it out if you want. Bye!


	9. Baby's First Birthday part 1

**Baby's First**

- _By:FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**

Yay! Another chapter, weeeee! Ano, you guys know that you can request me to read your stories right? I love reading stories from my reviewers/readers. I was reading a story called, Marked as Mine, a Inu Fanfic story by Tally Mark. I ended up banging my head on the wall because of laughing so much, I really enjoyed the story. Well..I'll let you read now!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own kawaii little Makoto that I just want to squeeze the life out of for him being having dog ears!

* * *

-x-

Inuyasha sat on the futon playing with his son's ears as Makoto was too dazed off in what ever he was thinking of. "Daddy," the child began to whine when his father kept playing around.

Kagome was smiling at her husband and son. She laughed to herself as she continued to make them their lunch.

"What'cha laughing at woman," Inuyasha told her with a smirk that showed his fangs.

"Mama is laughing at you papa," Makoto answered and grinned at his mother in glee. Kagome nodded at the boy, she couldn't believe he was turning one.

"Is that so," Inuyasha said arching a brow in her direction. She lifted her hands in the air in defeat,"He said it doesn't mean I was."

"Keh, you have guilt written all over your face," Inuyasha said pulling her in an tight embrace. Kagome tilted her head and her eyes softened,"You have something in mind? There has been something bothering you."

He shook his head and placed a chaste kiss on her lips,"I'm fine." Kagome nodded,"Uh-huh...the last time you said that, Makoto was up in the Goshinboku and he wouldn't get down until I came."

Inuyasha smirked and whispered in her ear,"I won't tell you now. It isn't the time."

Makoto smiled as and he got up from his place on the futon and scurried out the door. Inuyasha and Kagome both stared at each other and bounded after their child.

"Mako–" Inuyasha began to say when he noticed Sesshoumaru standing two yards away from their hut. Inuyasha crossed his arms and his brows narrowed,"What are you doing here? Is this something else for the clan?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head no and looked down at the child who was trying to reach for Mokomoko-sama. Kagome smiled,"It's nice seeing you here Onii-san."

The taiyoukai gave the miko a curt nod and picked up the child by the back of his shirt. Makoto crossed his arms like the way his father would and pouted.

"It's been months since you have last visited him, so why are you coming now?" Inuyasha questioned his older half brother.

"Isn't it obvious, he's here for our son's first birthday," Kagome said with a grin and retrieved their son who reached for her.

"Even your mate is smarter than you," Sesshoumaru had said. Inuyasha growled, his pride lowering as his ears drooped down,"Keh."

Makoto smiled at his father then he sniffed the air and tried to get out of his mother's arms. Inuyasha and Kagome looked over to the direction their child was looking at. Figures were seen in the distance, then became into the family that they were all too close to.

Miroku was surrounded by his children, Haruka and Sakura, the twins, Tadashi the first born male of their family. Sango was carrying their five month year old son, Keiji. It wasn't long after she had announced they were expecting another child. Their hopefully, in Sango's mind, last child.

"Oji-san, Oba-san! Saku-chan! Haku-chan! Tadashi!" Makoto called out, which were the only names he can call his other 'family'. "Makoto-kun!" the twins shouted, a bit too loudly for his liking, but he smiled anyways. The twins were four years old, their hair was longer, a few inches above their waist and they smiled a toothy smile at the one year old.

"Kagome-sama, Inuyasha," Miroku said. He and Sango gaped when they noticed Sesshoumaru there. "Sesshoumaru-sama," they both said. Haruka and Sakura stared at the taiyoukai.

"He looks like Inu-oji-san," Sakura had said to her sister who merely nodded, the two girls continued on staring at him pondering on why he looked so much like their oji-san, without dog ears.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama," Kagome smiled at them as they walked up to her.

"Hi Kagome-chan, how are you doing, it felt so long since we have been talking with each other," Sango told her. The raven haired miko sweat-dropped,"It's been a day, but you are definitely right about that."

"Makoto-kun is so kawaii!" Sakura squealed as she and her sister stepped up to the young boy.

Makoto's nose twitched and he stared up at the sky, a pink balloon-like shape was hovering towards them in the sky. "Shippo!" he shouted enthusiastically, but it made the others laugh when he still says 'Chip-oh'.

With the sound of a pop, Shippo landed in front of his 'little' brother and grinned at him.

"Hey runt, what took ya so long," Inuyasha said to the kitsune.

"The fox demon exam," Shippo answered and patted Makoto on the head. "Can we play?" Makoto asked him.

Kagome walked up to her son and picked him up and kissed him lovingly on the forehead,"Not until we do something special for you sweety."

Makoto frowned,"But mama..."

Inuyasha strolled over to the two and placed a serious look on his face, staring at his son,"Pup, you can play later and that's that."

His son's ears flicked in annoyance, much like Inuyasha's would when ever Kagome was mad at him.

"He's as stubborn as you are," Shippo commented. Inuyasha growled and dug his arms in the sleeves of his red robe of the fire rat and stared up at the sky.

"Mama, are this special thing, we then can play?" Makoto asked. He was so intent on having fun, not even knowing what that 'special' thing was.

"Of course sweety, at least you are not so impatient as a certain person I know," Kagome said with a laugh.

Sesshoumaru stood there and watched his brother and his sister-in-law bickering a little. He saw the miko brighten up and he knew what it was, more people were coming to visit for the young half-demon's first birthday.

He felt a tap on his arm and he looked down. Rin stood there with an ear to ear smile on her face. It's been a year since he has last seen her. Inuyasha had thought that the day when he visited them, in favor of the dog demon clan, Sesshoumaru would have seen Rin at the time. Yet, he was wrong. Sesshoumaru didn't have time to see her that day due to the clan calling him back to his castle. Jaken had a troubling day, being stuck in the village after his lord had left him.

"Rin," he gave her a curt nod. The thirteen year old girl smiled brightly at him,"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

**Author's Note**

I decided to part this chapter in two. So I will get the second part up soon. SO SORRY for the delay, I've been jammed with schoolwork and my job. Oh and after the next chapter, I will be releasing the one-shot on when Kagome tells Inuyasha she was expecting Makoto. Thank you for reading. I hope I didn't disappoint you.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	10. Important Author's Note

**Important**** author's note**

I seriously hate to do this, but I won't be writing in a while. I'm not saying I'm putting my stories on hiatus or anything. Here's the thing, I fell down in the staircase of my school and it wasn't...pretty, being that the steps are metal. I have a broken leg and arm and it hurts like hell. I will be putting an a/n on my other stories. If my arm and leg are healed soon I will try to update soon. I also have a poll posted on my profile for stories I will write, please check it out. Until then, I hope you understand, request any stories to me I'd love to read them, anything to get me off my mind off my current situation.

Yours truly,

Fallen


End file.
